The Infernal Instruments
by LaulauCN
Summary: Situé pendant COHF et TID (3). Il y a des éléments des livres que je reprends et d'autre non. Clary, Jace et toute la bande ont accidentellement voyagé dans le passé pour se retrouver à Londres, à l'époque victorienne. Ils y rencontrent les membres de l'institut qui les aideront a essayer de rentrer chez eux. Seulement, il semblerait que ce n'est pas le seul problème qu'ils aient.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfiction. Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ou autre n'est à moi, et je n'ai pas le talent exceptionnel de l'auteur. Il se peut que mes phrases ne veulent pas forcément dire ce que je voulais, que je m'exprime mal, mais je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

 **Je précise aussi que dans cette fanfiction, il y a des éléments des livres La cité du Feu sacré et de La princesse mécanique que j'ai repris et d'autre non. Je vous préciserais lesquels le moment venu. Bonne lecture à tous !**

La servante du nom de Torie passa la porte après avoir toqué. Elle pénétra dans une vaste pièce qui servait de bureau. Un grand bureau trônait au milieu de la salle, couvert de papier et de livre. Un lustre était suspendu au dessus, éclairant d'une faible intensité la pièce. De grosses étagères remplient de livres de te toutes sortes étaient posées contre les murs. Debout devant la fenêtre, un homme d'une hauteur moyenne observait la tempête qui se déroulait dehors. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis longtemps, quand il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, jeté de son ancienne demeure par son ancien maître. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, elle lui était fidèle étant donné qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Monsieur Mortmain, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir, dit-elle à son intention.

L'homme répondit d'une voix douce mais agacé, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre.

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Il prétend que c'est important. Il dit qu'il aurait des renseignements concernant l'institut de Londres, et de ces occupants.

Mortmain se tourna vers elle.

\- Faite le entrer, dit-il.

\- Très bien, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'inclinant et elle se détourna pour partir. Quelque instant plus tard, elle repassa la porte. Une personne la suivait derrière. C'était de toute évidence un homme, d'une hauteur plus importante que la moyenne de n'importe quel autre homme, dépassant d'une bonne tête Torie. Il portait une longue cape sombre, et il avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête, tel un voyageur, si bien qu'on ne pouvait presque rien apercevoir de son visage.

\- Ce sera tout, Torie, dit Mortmain.

Torie s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

\- Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers le voyageur, vous prétendez avoir des renseignements qui pourrait m'intéresser. Je vous écoute.

\- Et bien, répondit le voyageur, d'une voix douce et grave, sensuelle, je n'ai pas à proprement parlé des renseignements sur les habitants de l'institut de Londres, du moins pas encore. Je veux vous proposer mon aide.

\- Votre aide ? Et pourquoi j'en aurait besoin ? demanda Mortmain avec un sourire arrogant.

\- J'ai appris que vous vouliez Tessa Gray, dit le voyageur, et en voyant Mortmain se raidir, il sourit. Je peux vous la procurez, si vous me laissez vous aider, car voyez-vous, il y a des personnes qui ont récemment emménagés là bas et parmi eux il y a quelqu'un que je convoite.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien... pourquoi ne pas vous laisser votre chance ?

Il s'avança vers le voyageur en tendant une main.

\- Bienvenue, ... ( Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. )

Le voyageur regarda la main tendu vers lui, enleva sa capuche et tendit sa propre main. Il avait les cheveux blanc blond, formant un halo qui brillait autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient noir, comme le fond d'un puits. Quand il parla, il avait un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je m'appelle Jonathan Morgenstern, déclara t-il, mais tous le monde m'appelle Sébastien.

 **Dites moi vos avis, si l'histoire vous intéresse ou non pour savoir si je continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, RAPPEL :  
**

 **c'est ma première fanfiction. Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ou autre n'est à moi, et je n'ai pas le talent exceptionnel de l'auteur. Il se peut que mes phrases ne veulent pas forcément dire ce que je voulais, que je m'exprime mal, mais je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

 **Je précise aussi que dans cette fanfiction, il y a des éléments des livres La cité du Feu sacré et de La princesse mécanique que j'ai repris et d'autre non. Je vous préciserais lesquels le moment venu. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **~ 2 jours plus tôt. ~**

Clary fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle tâtonna son étagère à la recherche de son portable et éteignit l'alarme.

 **8h00.**

Elle avait passait une nuit affreuse, ne faisant que se rendormir et se réveiller toutes les heures.

Elle gémit en se demandant si Isabelle ne serait pas en colère qu'elle arrive à l'institut en retard.

Une image d'une Isabelle en colère s'imprima devant ses yeux. Non, il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard. Avec beaucoup de peine, elle finit par sortir de son lit et, attrapant un pull et un slim, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers. Une odeur de toast griller et de bacon flottait dans l'air.

\- Bonjours, dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Luke était assis à la table de cuisine avec le journal dans les mains et une tasse de café devant lui. Il leva les yeux à son arrivée et lui adressa un sourir. Sa mère, elle, était devant la cuisinière, en train de faire griller du bacon. Elle se retourna vers sa fille et sourit.

\- Coucou ma puce, tu veux du café ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, je suis en retard, répondit-elle en prenant un toast dans la corbeille sur la table.

\- Tu rentreras tôt ce soir car ta mère et moi irons chercher une robe pour la soirée, dit Luke.

\- Et il faut que tu en trouve une aussi, renchéri sa mère.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de ton avis pour la robe de Jocelyne car tu es beaucoup plus forte en goût vestimentaire que moi, dit Luke en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord, répondit Clary en croquant dans son toast et alla prendre son manteau vert que lui avait acheté Luke.

Il lui avait offert quand sa mère était encore endormis à cause de la potion qu'elle avait prit pour échapper à Valentin. Le jour où il lui avait acheté ce manteau, elle allait à Idris pour la première fois. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, où elle avait aussi visité Alicante pour la première fois.

" C'est aussi la première fois où tu as rencontré Sébastien. " fit la voix dans sa tête. Son expression avait dû changée car Luke posa son journal en la regardant et Jocelyne s'avança vers elle, l'aire inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu devrais peut-être rester ici aujourd'hui pour te reposer, je peux appeler l'institut si tu veux..

\- Non, ça va, mentit Clary, je vais y aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jocelyne chercha son regard :

\- Tu.. es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, assura t-elle.

\- Tu peux toujours m'appeler si il y a un problème, dit sa mère.

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit Clary en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attends, l'appela sa mère. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un gobelet avec du café.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui prenant le café et elle sortit dehors, consciente que sa mère la regardait.

"Au moins, j'aurais du café " pensa t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle traversait, le froid hivernal s'immisçait là où sa peau n'était pas couverte. Elle but une gorgée de son café pour se réchauffer. Elle habitait à 20 min de l'institut, mais elle pouvait y être en moins de temps si elle prenait les transports, sauf qu'avec le froid et le verre-glas, ils étaient fermés.

Elle s'engageait dans les rues en se réchauffant à l'aide de son café jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus. Son téléphone se mît a vibrer dans sa poche et, après avoir jeté son gobelet vide, elle répondit à l'appel. C'était Jace.

\- Bonjours mon petit rayon de soleil, dit-il et elle pouvait deviner qu'il souriait.

Elle sourit à son tour :

\- Coucou, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pas trop mal, quoique j'ai peur de brûler tous ce que je touche, mais sinon tout va bien.

\- Et.. Les frères silencieux n'ont pas découvert un..

\- Remède ? Non, enfin pas exactement. Ils ont dit que si j'arrivais à me maitriser, je pouvais le contrôler. Donc j'ai eu une séance complète où ils m'ont posés question du genre "Qu'est-ce qui t'apaise ?", récita t-il en prenant une voix différente. Un silence, puis : je dois te laisser, Les frères Silencieux veulent me voir, on se voit tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord, bisous.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle venait de s'engager dans la rue principal, bientôt, l'institut apparaîtra. Elle essayait d'éviter les plaques de verre-glas quand son téléphone se mît à vibrer. C'était sûrement Isabelle qui lui demandait où elle était.

Elle fouillait sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone quand, sans regarder où elle marchait, elle posa le pied sur une plaque de verre-glas et, n'ayant pas récupérer son équilibre à temps, tomba à la renverse.. pour atterrir tout droit dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Elle se redressa et se retourna. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, tout en paressant plus grands à cause de sa grande taille et de ses muscles, se dressait devant elle.

" Une vrai montagne de muscle " aurait dit Simon si il avait était là.

Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs et un visage anguleux et séduisant, de grands yeux marrons foncés, presque noirs. Il eu un sourire adorable et ironique quand il parla :

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de tomber dans la rue ?

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de rattraper les inconnus qui tombent ? Rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Et bien, oui, surtout les demoiselle en détresse, dit-il avec un sourire indolant.

\- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, murmura-t-elle, et comme elle faisait mine de partir, il repris la parole.

\- Au fait, je m'appèle Liam.

\- Clary, déclara-t'elle.

\- Je peux peut-être vous accompagnez ? Comme ça, si vous retombez, je serais là pour vous rattraper.

Clary pensa à la réaction qu'il aurait en la voyant entrer dans l'institut, étant donné qu'étant un terrestre, il ne verrait q'une vielle église en ruine.

\- Non, ça va aller, je suis presque arrivée.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, assura t-elle et, devant sa mine renfrognée, elle lui fit un sourire :

\- Au revoir.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle lui fit un derniers sourire avant de se détourner.

" Il va aussi se demander quoi si il te voit rentrer dans l'institut "

Juste avant l'institut, elle tourna dans une rue à droite et, après être sûr d'être hors de vu, attendit. Après quelque minutes, elle passe sa tête discrètement. Personne.

Avec un soupir, elle s'avança vers l'institut et poussa les grandes portes.

Isabelle était debout devant un banc, les bras croisés.

Avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, Clary parla.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu.. un imprévu, dit-elle.

Isabelle haussa les sourcils.

\- Un imprévu ?

\- Oui.. Mais je suis là maintenant, et j'ai à peine 5 minutes de retard, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Isabelle poussa un soupir.

\- Oui, mais tu sais comment est maman, depuis quelque jours, elle est très stricte pour la formation, même pour nous. Elle veut qu'on soit près à se battre à tout moment, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose...

Isabelle suspendit sa phrase, mais Clary savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. En effet depuis quelque jours, Maryse avait exigée un entraînement intensif. Elle voulait que tout chasseurs d'ombres aient au moins 4 heures de formation par jours. Clary, ayant peu de pratique, devait s'entraîner plus longtemps et plus durement. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Maryse leurs imposait cela, et quand ils le lui demandais, elle répondait :

" Au cas où quelque chose arriverait.. Vous devez être prêts. "

Mais à en juger par l'absence d'autres renseignements, elle leur cachée quelque chose, c'était évident.

Luke et Jocelyn avait était beaucoup plus protecteur envers Clary, eux aussi. Ils lui demandait de prévenir dès qu'elle quitter l'institut, et de rentrer plus tôt le soir. Mais si eux aussi leurs cachés quelque chose, ce devait être quelque chose d'important au point de le leur cacher, a elle, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Maia et Jordan.

Isabelle arrêta le cour de ses pensées :

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

Clary la rejoignit et elles marchèrent côte à côte en direction de la salle de formation.

* * *

Après 4 longues heures de formation, Clary était en train de se rhabiller dans les vestiaires.

Elle avait travaillée le lancer de couteaux, le combat à main nue puis le combat avec des armes et elle avait terminée par de l'endurance. Alec et Jace les avaient rejoints entre temps et avaient participé aux exercices, chacun formant les autres mutuellement.

En sortant des vestiaires, Jace la rejoignit et la prit par la taille.

\- On va manger a Taki's ce midi, tu viens ?

\- Ouais, je vais envoyer un message à Luke.

Quelque instant plus tard, Isabelle les rejoignit.

\- Simon nous retrouve à Taki's, dit-elle, mais avant de partir, il faut prévenir Maryse qu'on sort.

Comme Maryse se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, en réunion avec l'Enclave, ils décidèrent de laisser un mot.

\- Je vais le mettre dans la cuisine, sur le repas que je lui ai laissé, dit Isabelle.

\- Si c'est toi qui l'a préparé, elle n'y touchera pas. Personne n'aime ta cuisine, déclara Jace.

Tout les autres se mirent à rire tandis qu'Isabelle s'en prenait à lui.

* * *

Simon avait commandé un verre de sang en les attendant. Quand ils arrivèrent, il se leva pour dire bonjours et embrassa Isabelle.

Clary s'installa à côté de Jace sur le banc tandis que Isabelle, Alec et Simon occupaient une chaise.

\- Comment était la formation ? demanda Simon.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit Jace.

\- Clary fait des progrès je trouve, renchéri Isabelle.

Clary repensa à la formation de ce matin et essaya de se rappeler la première formation qu'elle avait eu.

Évidement qu'elle faisait des progrès, du moins elle espérait en faire tout en étant convaincu qu'elle n'en faisait pas.

Kaily vint prendre leur commande, et repartit, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Jace. Il n'a pas répondu à son clin d'œil, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Remarquant son malaise, Jace lui prit la main.

\- Donc, commença Isabelle, à votre avis, Maryse nous cache quoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle prépare une soirée pour Noël.., hasarda Simon.

\- Très drôle, vampire, répondit Jace.

\- Tu sais, c'est possible, répondit celui-ci.

Avant que Jace ne réponde, Clary parla.

\- En parlant de fête, ma mère en organise une bientôt. On a déjà la salle, et elle est en train de voir avec Luke pour une date.

\- Et on est invité ? Demanda Isabelle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien-sûr, et de toute façon, si se n'est pas le cas, je négocierais, répondit Clary.

\- Génial, s'exclama Isabelle, cette après-midi, on va tous faire du shopping !

Un cœur de désapprobation lui répondit, et devant sa réaction, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain, Clary se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir un éclair de reflet blanc, du moins elle le croyait, car il avait disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Son sang se glaça quand elle vit, derrière la file de queue pour commander, le sommet d'un crâne avec des cheveux blanc.

La file se mît à avancer et laissa apparaître une vielle femme, avec des cheveux blanc qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules, et Clary laissa échapper un soupir. Elle essaya de se détendre mais son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Elle crispa involontairement sa main dans celle de Jace, et il se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Murmura t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- On ne dirait pas, continua t-il, dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura t-elle, j'ai juste crut voir.. quelque chose.

Les autres s'était tuent et regardait dans leurs direction pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Clary, ce n'est rien.

\- Dit-nous, dit Simon.

Clary poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai juste cru voir Sébastien..

Leurs réactions ne se fit pas attendre, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

\- Mais se n'était pas lui, continua t-elle. J'ai juste vu des cheveux blancs.

Depuis quelque temps, elle imaginait voir Sébastien partout, quand elle voyait des cheveux blancs, ou d'autres choses se référant à lui. Elle se disait qu'elle s'inquiétait trop et que c'était pour ça que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle remarqua que la discussion avait tourné autour de Sébastien.

\- Vous croyez qu'il fait quoi en ce moment ? Demanda Simon.

\- Probablement fleurter avec les démons, répondit Jace.

Le téléphone d'Isabelle sonna, indiquant qu'elle avait un message. Elle regarda son SMS, puis fronça les sourcils, et déclara :

\- C'est Magnus, et voyant la bouche d'Alec s'ouvrir, elle continua :

\- Il m'a dit que Maryse lui avait envoyé un message pour la création d'un portail et il nous demandait si nous savions pourquoi.

\- Un portail ? demanda Simon.

Isabelle hocha la tête, les sourcils froncé.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer pour voir ce qu'il se passe, proposa Alec.

\- Et bien, on ferait bien de ne pas traîner, s'exclama Jace en se levant.

Ils payèrent l'addition et prirent la route vers l'institut. Isabelle, Jace et Alec était en conversion par rapport à Magnus et son SMS. Clary restait silencieuse, et elle sentait la main de Simon, qui marchait à côté d'elle, frôler la sienne. Ils étaient arrivés dans la grande rue et voyaient l'institut grandir à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Le téléphone de Simon sonna.

\- Salut Jordan, dit Simon.

Clary entendait de la musique, et elle jugea qu'elle devait être assez forte.

\- Quoi ? Continua Simon, je n'entends rien, il y a trop de bruit.

Il s'écarte un peu, comme si cela lui permettait d'entendre mieux.

Un bruit retentit, comme le déplacement d'un objet en métal, et Clary tourna la tête. Le bruit semblait venir d'une petite ruelle sur la droite, qui débouchait sur des ténèbres. Elle plissa les yeux, et vit un léger mouvement. Simon, qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Tu as vu ? murmura t-elle.

\- Vu quoi ?

Isabelle les appela.

\- Viens, murmura Simon en lui prenant la main, et après un dernier regard, Clary se détourna et ils rejoignirent les autres.

 **Dites moi vos avis :)  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, je voudrais m'excuser pour la longue attente de ce chapitre mais le lycée me prend beaucoup de temps et c'est difficile d'en trouver pour écrire même si j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture :)**

Alec ouvrit les portes en grand, s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et voyant que personne ne le suivait, se retourna.

Simon restait en bas des marches.

\- J'avais oublié que tu pouvais pas rentrer, s'excusa Alec.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Simon.

\- On peut toujours t'appeler, proposa Isabelle. Comme ça, tu peux suivre ce qui se passe.

\- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Jace.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des regards interrogateurs.

\- Vous n'entendez pas ? Continua-t-il.

Isabelle secoua la tête et Jace eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je suis beaucoup plus doué que vous en ouï grâce à mes super pouvoirs de chasseur.

Tandis qu'Isabelle s'en prenait à lui, Clary essaya de se concentrer sur son entourage. C'est vrai que maintenant que Jace l'avait évoqué, elle pouvait entendre un

petit bruit de fond. Un bruit comme...

\- Des voix ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce sont des voix !

\- Je les entends aussi, dit Simon.

Isabelle leva les bras au ciel :

\- Et bien, dites-nous d'où elles viennent ?

\- Dans le jardin, de ce côté-là, répondit Jace en pointant l'une des façades derrière l'angle. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, restez ici.

Il fit quelques pas et, voyant que tout le monde le suivait, il roula des yeux.

Tout d'abord, Clary entendit des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il y en avait trop pour les compter ou comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Elle se pencha discrètement pour voir la scène et eut le souffle coupé.

Une vingtaine de chasseurs d'ombres en tenue de combat et armée jusqu'aux dents étaient rassemblés sur la pelouse. Certains discutent avec animation tandis que

d'autres s'engouffrer dans un portail qui brillait d'une lueur bleue étincelant sur le mur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus surpris. Non loin d'eux, se trouvait un

groupe de 3 personnes qui attendaient et guidaient les autres chasseurs d'ombres dans le portail. L'une des personnes parla :

\- Il faut se dépêcher d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Clary reconnu facilement la voix de Maryse. À côté d'elle, se trouvait une femme en tenue de combat elle aussi, avec de longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade.

Impossible de se tromper, cette femme était sa mère. L'homme a côté d'elle était Luke, elle le reconnut à la façon de se tenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'écria Jace en sortant de l'ombre, tandis que les autres le suivaient. Les trois chasseurs d'ombres se retournèrent et on lut toutes les

mêmes expressions sur leurs visages : de l'étonnement et de la peur.

Maryse fut la première à se remettre de sa surprise et à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vos faites ici ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton naturel, beaucoup trop naturel.

\- Chérie... Murmura Jocelyne mais Clary croisa les bras.

\- On veut des explications, déclara Isabelle d'un ton qui se voulait dur.

Maryse soupira et croisa les regards de Luke et de Jocelyne, puis ils les regardèrent tous les trois.

\- Il y a quelque chose que nous vous avons caché... Commença Maryse. C'est au sujet de... de Jonathan Morgenstern.

Le sang de Clary ne fit qu'un tour. Jace se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle la serra tandis que Maryse continuait :

\- Le jour où Clary est venu rendre visite a Jace a l'infirmerie, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, quelque chose qu'il avait envoyé. Des ailes arraché à un ange...

\- Par l'ange, murmura Isabelle.

\- ...et il y avait un mot, qui disait "Erchomai" ; "J'arrive".

Clary entendît ses propres battements de cœur s'emballer. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. La même phrase que son frère lui avait dite

résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête : "Tu m'appartiens, petite sœur." Seul la main de Jace tenant la sienne lui permettait de se convaincre que ça n'était pas réel.

Elle sentit soudain une brûlure a la main qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger la tête pour regarder, comme si elle était gelée. C'était

comme si elle était dans une espèce de brouillard, où elle voyait Sébastien et son insupportable sourire, lui murmurer les mots à son oreille. Elle pouvait presque

entendre son rire résonner dans ses oreilles... Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand quelqu'un la secoua. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air hébété. Jace lui avait lâché la

main et se tenait à une distance respectable d'elle, pourtant il la regardait d'un air inquiet comme s'il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle

remarqua aussi qu'il brillait légèrement.

" Le feu céleste " fit une voix dans sa tête.

\- Clary... lui demanda sa mère, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Isabelle avait la main plaquer sur son ventre, comme si elle allait vomir, et Alec, qui avait blanchi, se tenait auprès d'elle.

Simon se tenait aussi auprès d'elle, mais lancer aussi des regards inquiet à Clary.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda Clary dans le but de changer de sujet pour revenir à leurs explications.

Maryse lui jeta un regard inquiet, comme pour être sûr de savoir si elle pouvait continuer, et parla tandis que le groupe d'adolescents reportait leur attention sur elle pour entendre la suite :

\- j'ai contacté Jocelyne et Luke peu de temps après et nous avions convenus de vous cacher la vérité pour essayer de vous protéger et ne pas vous mettre en danger. De plus, nous savions que si vous étiez au courant, vous voudriez participer aux recherches, et ça il n'en était pas question, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Voyant qu'ils allaient protester avec véhémence, elle s'empressa de lever les mains et de continuer :

\- l'enclave nous disait que Sébastien attaquait les instituts dans le but de se créer une armée, mais personne ne réussissait a donner l'alerte a temps pour des

renforts... Jusqu'à ce soir. Nous étions en pleine réunion quand nous avons reçu un message d'alerte de l'enclave. L'Institut de Londres est en train de se faire

attaquer à l'heure que je vous parle, c'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à Magnus de venir faire un portail et..

\- Maryse ! Cria quelqu'un que Clary ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde est passé a travers le portail, il ne reste plus que vous, venez !

Clary regarda autour : il disait vrai, tous les chasseurs d'ombres avaient disparu sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La pelouse semblait soudain vide.

\- Nous devons partir, dit Maryse en sortant une épée de sa ceinture.

\- On vient avec vous, déclara Jace.

Maryse secoua la tête.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Vous, vous rentrez à l'Institut.

Avant que quiconque n'est pût protester, Maryse se détourna et sauta a travers le portail. Jocelyne et Luke la suivirent. Clary vit la surface du portail les envelopper

comme au ralenti, puis ils disparurent et le portail aussi.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe, tous regardant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le portail quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? Dit Jace en rompant le silence.

\- Que si tu mettais un tutu tu ferais une danseuse séduisante ? Répondît ironiquement Simon.

Jace roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, quoique... Enfin bref, je propose de les rejoindrent grâce à l'un des portails de Clary.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- On n'a qu'à aller se changer et prendre des armes et on se retrouve ici dans 5 min, dit Alec.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller se préparer.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'elle occupe à l'Institut, Clary enfila la tenue des chasseurs d'ombres, chaussa ses bottes et prit sa stèle. Quand elle sortit dans le couloir,

elle croisât Isabelle qui enrouler son fouet autour de son poignet.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une ceinture avec 2 poignards et 2 lames séraphiques.

\- Merci, dit-elle en bouclant la ceinture autour de sa taille, et elles s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans le couloir.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'endroit du rendez-vous, Jace et Alec étaient déjà là, ainsi que Simon, qui avait été prévenir Maia et Jordan.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ? Demanda Jace.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis Clary s'avança vers le mur, sa stèle a la main. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et visualisa la rune de portail. Sa main se mit à bouger,

retraçant les lignes sur la surface dure du mur. Quelques instants plus tard, un portail apparut. Elle recula pour admirer son œuvre, et se tourna vers les autres.

Chacun échangea un regard, puis, l'un après l'autre, s'enfoncèrent dans le portail pour rejoindre les l'Institut de Londres.

 **N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, si il y a des choses que vous aimez, d'autres moins, si mon style d'écriture vous gène ou si vous voulez que je change quelque chose. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme vous pouvez surement le deviner, de l'action ou des scènes de combats sont très difficiles à décrire donc soyez indulgent. :)**

La première chose que Clary remarqua en sortant du portail fût le bruit. Il venait de toutes les directions. Des cris, pas seulement des humains, mais

aussi des monstres. Des cris atroces, déchirant. Le cliquetis des armes, des griffes. Après avoir atterri lourdement sur le sol, Clary regarda autour

d'elle en se relevant. Il y avait des gens et des démons partout. Ici et là se dressait parfois le cri d'une personne ou d'un démon au-dessus de la

clameur de la bataille. Du sang gisait sur l'herbe, parfois noir, parfois rouge tandis que d'autres quantité de sang éclaboussait ici et là. Clary chercha

des yeux sa mère, ou Luke ou Maryse, mais elle ne les vit nulle part. Pourtant, elle remarqua que certaine personne se battait contre... d'autres

personnes. Clary plissa les yeux. Un chasseur d'ombre en tenue de combat noir se battait non loin d'eux contre un chasseur en tenue de combat

rouge. Les runes qu'il arborait étaient rouges, elles aussi.

" Des obscurs. "

Elle avait beau tourner la tête, elle avait l'impression d'en voir partout. Elle se rappela avec un frisson l'agilité et la force dont ils faisaient preuve au

Buren. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui arboraient une expression inquiète.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant... dit Alec.

\- Bon, déclara Jace en nommant sa lame séraphique, on reste toujours ensemble, toujours groupé, d'accord ?

Ils se mirent en cercle, près au combat.

Clary remarqua qu'un groupe d'obscurs et de démons s'étaient formés autour d'eux pour les entourer.

\- Au moins, ils savent qu'on est là... murmura Jace.

Clary lui jeta un regard en coin ; il semblait sûr de lui, avec un sourire en coin.

L'euphorie de la bataille.

Clary sentait quelque chose picoter dans ses veines quand un démon la chargea. C'était une sorte de têtard avec 2 pattes et une queue remplie de

pointes. Elle leva sa lame, comme pour empoigner le démon mais se ravisa et s'élança. Arrivé a 1 mètre environ, elle plongea et sectionna une des

pattes du démon, qui tomba à la renverse. Elle en profita pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans son dos et le démon répartit dans sa dimension.

\- Jolie, dit Jace.

Clary se tourna vers lui. Il était aux prises avec 2 démons dahak, tournoyant pour éviter leurs attaques tout en les leurs renvoyant.

Clary allait lui répondre quand un autre démon se précipita vers elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et repartit a l'attaque.

* * *

Isabelle faisait pleuvoir son fouet ici et là, tandis que Simon sautait sur les démons, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Alec tirait des flèches grâce à son

arc et se servait d'une lame de temps en temps quand les démons étaient trop proches. Ils semblaient vouloir les séparer, en les attaquant et en les

forçant à casser le cercle et à les isoler. Maia et Jordan s'étaient changés en loup et essayaient de repousser les démons, mais il semblait en sortir de

partout. Clary ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, mais elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas autant quand ils étaient arrivés.

Elle trancha une des tentacules d'un démon qui avait essayer de l'attraper, et s'apprêtait a abattre son arme de nouveau quand elle se figea. Alec,

qui était en train de viser pour tirer sa flèche, ne vit pas le démon qui s'était glisser derrière lui. Clary cria pour le prévenir, mais il était trop tard. Le

démon lui enfonça ses griffes dans son épaule, et Alec qui, normalement ne succombait pas facilement a la douleur, hurla. Les autres se tournèrent

vers lui, surpris par son cris tandis qu'il s'écroulait par terre. Comme au ralentit, Isabelle cria le nom de son frère avant se laisser tombé auprès de lui.

Jace et Clary se précipitèrent vers eux et, au passage, tuèrent le démon qui avait attaqué Alec tandis que Simon, Maia et Jordan essayait toujours de

repousser les démons.

\- Ça ne sert a rien de faire une _Iratze_ , dis Jace en voyant Clary prendre sa stèle, il y a du venin dans les griffes du démon qui l'a touché.

Clary le regarda. Il semblait paniqué, lui qui pourtant n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions.

Clary se releva et intercepta une tentacule avec son épée qui aller s'écraser droit sur Jace.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota Isabelle en caressant les cheveux d'Alec. Il semblait respirait avec difficulté, et semblait avoir mal a certains endroits ; le poison

agissait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? S'écria Isabelle en relevant la tête.

Jace, qui venait d'enfoncer son épée dans le corps d'un démon, se retourna vers eux.

\- Il faudrait..

Il fut couper par un souffle de vent anormal. Soudain, une lumière apparut derrière Isabelle et Alec, d'un bleu étincelant. Elle grandit jusqu'à prendre

la taille et le contour d'une porte... un portail. Une forme surgit du portail et aussitôt il se referma. Quand la personne releva la tête, Clary vit voler des

dizaines de paillettes formant un nuage autour de sa tête. Magnus.

Magnus ne prit qu'une seconde à regarder la situation, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Alec, allongé dans l'herbe. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et mit sa

main sur son front tandis qu'Isabelle lui jetait un regard interloqué.

\- Mais... comment... vous... bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Je vous expliquerais après. D'abord...

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la blessure d'Alec, qui, après avoir brillé quelques instants, se mit à cicatriser. Il se releva et, après avoir fermé les

yeux, marmonna des mots dans une langue inconnue. Soudain, Clary sentit une force passé à travers elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit une sorte

de rideau de lumière, qui formait un dôme autour d'eux. Elle remarqua que les démons et les obscurs avaient reculé, et qu'ils essayaient

désespérément de passer à travers le rideau, sans succès.

\- C'est une barrière magique, expliqua Magnus. Elle permettra de tenir les démons à distance. Par contre, il ne faut pas que vous passiez de l'autre

côté de la barrière, car elle ne vous protégera plus, et vous serez à la merci des démons.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'Alec.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, dit-il à Isabelle. Elle hocha la tête et se releva pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà repris le combat.

* * *

C'était beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il y avait la barrière magique. Clary attirait le démon le plus près possible, et lui enfonçait son épée dans

son cœur. Il disparaissait, et elle recommençait avec un autre démon. Leur but était de supprimer le plus de démons pour aider les autres chasseurs

d'ombres. Jace semblait réanimé, même s'il s'inquiétait encore pour Alec, il savait qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

"Ils semblent fous de rage" remarqua Clary. Certains démons se jeter de toute leur force sur la barrière pour essayer de passer à travers, tandis que

d'autres cherchaient des failles ou une petite ouverture. D'autres encore se mettait à plusieurs pour essayer de les attraper ou de les faire sortir.

Clary, qui venait d'enfoncer sa lame dans un autre démon, fut surprise quand un autre démon agrippa sa lame au risque de se brûler et tira si fort

qu'elle fût obligée de lâcher.

Au moment où elle allait reprendre une lame a sa ceinture, elle entendit quelque chose, comme... un cri. Elle releva la tête et rechercha la source du bruit.

Peut-être que c'était le cri d'un démon... mais le cri avait l'air humain... même enfantin...

Elle vit alors un démon se dressait au-dessus d'un enfant, a l'écart du champ de bataille. Clary se retourna vers les autres, mais ils étaient tous aux

prises avec un démon. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Clary traversa la barrière de magie et se précipita dans la direction de l'enfant.

* * *

Tandis que Magnus caressait la joue d'Alec, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard sembla s'illuminer quand il aperçut Magnus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler

mais un son incompréhensible en sortit.

\- Chut... Murmura Magnus d'un ton doux qu'il n'avait pas employé avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Tu es encore faible, économise tes forces.

Cependant Alec continua d'essayer. Il avait tellement espéré ce moment de face à face depuis leur rupture.

\- J... je... suis... désolé... Magnus...

Le regard de Magnus s'adoucit encore plus.

\- Je sais, Alexander.

Il esquissa un sourire puis continua :

\- Tu me l'as dit une bonne centaine de fois.

Il prit la main qu'Alec lui tendait et la serra.

\- Tu as repris des couleurs, on dirait, chuchota Magnus.

Alec, qui avait regardé autour de lui, se redressa soudain.

\- Le combat ! Il faut que j'aille...

Magnus le força à se rallonger délicatement.

\- Tu es trop faible, Alec...

\- Ça va mieux, dit - il en repoussant les mains de Magnus.

Magnus le laissa faire mais quand ils se relevèrent, il continua à parler :

\- Alexander, c'est trop dangereux...

\- Je suis un chasseur d'ombre, tout ce que je fais est risqué. Mais il faut que je le fasse.

Comme il allait passer devant Magnus, Magnus le retint par le bras et, sans crier gare, l'embrassa. Pendant quelques instants, Alec se laissa bercer

par la douceur familière de leur baiser. Magnus rompit le baiser mais garda son visage près du sien.

\- Alors laisse-moi protéger tes arrières, murmura-t-il.

Alec lui sourit.

* * *

Clary courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, en slalomant entre les démons. Ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à elle, et elle ne se posa pas de question.

Il fallait qu'elle sauve le garçon. Le démon au-dessus de lui, qui ressemblait à un serpent avec des pinces de crabe en guise de bras, avait la gueule

béante au-dessus du petit garçon qui gigoter pour essayer de se libérer du poids du démon.

\- HÉ ! Cria-t-elle au moment où la gueule du démon se rapprochait de la tête du garçon. Il se redressa soudain dans la direction du cri et, voyant

Clary courir dans sa direction, s'écarta du garçon pour se tourner vers elle et rugit. Clary, qui avait sorti un couteau de sa ceinture d'arme, le lança

comme Jace le lui avait appris. Le couteau effectua un arc de cercle et alla se planter dans l'œil du démon qui battit en retraite avec un cri perçant.

Arriver à hauteur du garçon, elle l'aida à se relever.

\- Merci, souffre-t-il.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient fait évacuer les enfants...

\- C'est une longue histoire, expliqua le garçon, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Avec toi ? Et où ?

\- Il y a d'autres enfants qui sont peut-être en danger. On s'est cachés dans les ruelles, là - bas.

Clary se tourna vers le champ de bataille. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses amis ou Jace.

\- Je t'en prie... Dû doit nous sauver...

Elle remarqua un ton anormal chez lui, mais décida de lui faire confiance. Sans plus attendre, elle prit la main du garçon.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

Il sourit et partit en courant en l'entrainant avec lui.

* * *

Le garçon passa dans une ruelle qui débouchait sur d'autres ruelle encore. Ici, le bruit de la bataille était très atténué, et le silence était presque

inquiétant. De plus, il faisait sombre, et cela faisait un grand changement par rapport aux champs de bataille. Clary du attendre quelques instants

avant que ses yeux ne s'acclimate à l'obscurité.

\- Où sont-ils ? Je ne vois personne ici, dit Clary en regardant autour d'elle.

Un bruit résonna derrière elle, comme un rire, glaciale, qui arracha un frisson à Clary.

\- Clarissa, il faudrait vraiment que tu arrive à faire la différence entre le réel, et l'imaginaire.

"Amatis".

 **Dites-moi vos avis.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publiée de chapitre, mais je ne trouve plus trop le temps d'écrire. En tout cas, sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire, tant que ce que je fais vous plaît. Je voudrais aussi remercier vos commentaires d'encouragements et aussi de suivre cette histoire. :)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Clarissa, il faudrait vraiment que arrive à faire la différence entre le réel, et l'imaginaire.

"Amatis".

* * *

Clary se plaça automatiquement devant l'enfant en se retournant.

Elle distingua le contour d'Amatis dans l'ombre, mais elle n'était pas seule. D'autres contours apparaissaient de part et d'autre d'elle. Ils sortirent enfin de l'ombre, et

Clary pût reconnaitre plusieurs obscurs qui étaient présent au Buren et qui avaient survécut. Il y avait Cartwright, d'autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom...

Soudain, elle aperçu un visage familié.

\- Liam ?

Il sourit, mais pas du même sourire qu'il lui avait fait le jour où elle se rendait à l'Institut et qu'il l'avait rattrapé quand elle était tombée. Ce sourire là était plus

sarcastique, plus... méchant.

\- Je finissait par croire que tu n'allais pas me reconnaitre, déclara t-il.

\- Tu es un... Mais comment... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi...

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, comme une porte qui s'ouvre. Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle c'était tout de suite dit que c'était un humain car il n'avait pas de

marque, or les obscurs n'ont pas forcément de marque, eux aussi. Et il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir l'accompagner...

Elle ferma les yeux.

" Tu es stupide, Clary, stupide de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus que ça quand tu l'as vu. "

Soudain, elle ressenti une mauvaise impression, comme si elle était seule... Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourna, et comprit pourquoi elle ressentait cette impression. Le

garçon. Celui qui l'a amené dans cette ruelle. Il a disparut.

Peut-être qu'il c'était enfui... Non. Il semblait avoir disparut sans laisser de trace, sans faire aucun bruit.

Elle se retourna vers Amatis et lança :

\- Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?

Amatis sourit.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Il n'y jamais eu de vrai garçon.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle fût interrompu par un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit courir vers elle le démon qu'elle avait blessé à l'œil. A une vitesse qui l'a surpris elle même, elle prit

le deuxième couteau (et le derniers) qui pendaient à sa ceinture et le lança dans la direction du démon. Le couteau alla se planter dans le torse de la créature, qui

poussa un cri strident jusqu'à disparaitre tandis que le couteau tombait a terre. Un sifflement retenti derrière elle, tandis qu'un obscur applaudissait des mains, lentement, ironiquement.

Seulement, la joie de Clary fût de courte durée, alors qu'un autre démon, plus grand que le précédent, foncé droit sur elle. Elle sauta pour l'éviter mais il la chargea de

nouveau. Cette fois, elle fût moins rapide et le démon la heurta de plein fouet. Elle eu le souffle coupé quand elle s'écrasa sur le sol, le démon au dessus d'elle. Son

poids l'écrasait, tandis qu'elle essayé d'atteindre le couteau qui avait atterri non loin d'elle. Elle essaya de l'attraper mais le démon partit a l'attaque. Elle serra les

dents quand il lui donna un coup de griffe de l'épaule jusqu'au ventre, tendit un peu plus le bras... Et referma les doigts sur le couteau. Le démon recula en hurlant

quand elle le lui enfonça dans son corps visqueux. Elle se releva et reparti à l'attaque avec son arme. Cette fois, elle visa la tête de la créature, donnant le coup de

grâce, il disparût pour retourner dans le monde des démons.

Clary, essoufflée, leva la tête et se figea. D'autres obscurs étaient là. Elle ne les avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais ils étaient bel et bien là, bloquant toutes issues.

Une lumière bleuté attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers le mur, et vit qu'un cercle de lumière c'était formé, miroitant, et grandit jusqu'à prendre la forme et la taille

d'une porte ronde a double battant. Autour d'elle, les obscurs s'avancèrent comme une seule personne.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, Clarissa, déclara Amatis, entre dans le portail sans faire d'histoire.

Clary, recula imperceptiblement, et dit :

\- Et où mène ce portail ?

Amatis sourit.

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question.

\- Mais au cas où tu ne sais pas, il te conduira à notre maître, renchéri Liam en souriant, tu dois sûrement le connaitre, il fait parti de ta famille.

Clary recula sensiblement, ce qui, cette fois, ne passa pas inaperçu aux obscurs.

\- Tu passera par ce portail, déclara Amatis d'une voix froide, de gré, ou de force.

Clary mesura ses chances. Une, contre plus d'une dizaine. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle reprochait à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir entraîner à se défendre seule...

"Non. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Pas sans avoir essayée." Il n'étais pas question qu'elle y aille sans combattre. Et elle se barrerait jusqu'au bout. Elle avait enfin

réussi a s'éloigner loin de son frère, il n'était pas question qu'elle y retourne. Mais elle ne pouvais pas se battre sans arme, et en l'occurrence, sa ceinture était

presque vide, il ne lui restait que... sa stèle !

Elle s'en empara et la plaça sur son avant bras, tandis qu'elle commencé a dessiner la rune de force. " dépêche toi, aller... "

Amatis soupira.

\- A toi l'honneur, Liam, dit-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Avec plaisir.

Clary, qui n'avait traçait que la moitié de sa rune, ressenti soudain une pression à sa gorge tandis que Liam la saisissait par le cou et la claquait contre le mur.

Elle eu le souffle coupé, et ressenti une douleur à l'endroit où sa tête avait claquait. Mais le pire, c'était le manque d'air.

Il lui serrait si fort la gorge, au point de lui laisser des ecchymoses, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

\- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, susurra t-il dans son oreille, c'est que je rêvais de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Il relâcha prise autour de son cou, et elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air tandis qu'il souriait.

\- Et je dois dire que je m'amuse comme un fou, continua t-il.

Sentant la force de la demi rune de force qu'elle avait tracé, Clary redressa soudain son genoux à l'endroit où elle savait que ça ferait mal. Il hoqueta de surprise et de

douleur et s'affala contre le mur, à moitié sur elle.

\- Et moi, je rêvais de te faire ça, rétorqua t-elle en le repoussant.

Il tomba à terre et resta quelques instant dans cette position, plier en deux.

Deux autres obscurs s'avança vers elle et lui empoignèrent les bras pour la tirer vers le portail.

Elle se débattit, enfonça les pieds dans le sol, griffa ses ravisseurs mais rien n'y faisait. Son regard passa soudain sur la tenue des obscurs qui la tenaient. Ils avaient

des armes pendues à leurs ceintures. Si seulement elle pouvait s'en procurer une... Son pied heurta soudain quelque chose, et elle serait tomber si un obscur ne l'avait

pas rattrapé. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Par chance, l'obscur qui l'avait rattrapé avait lâché son bras, ce qui veut dire que maintenant, il était

libre. Elle fouilla à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur quelque chose. Sans attendre une seconde, elle dégaina son "arme", qui était en fait un petit

couteau à la lame à peine plus grande que sa main, et l'enfonça dans celui qui l'a tenait. Il s'écroula à terre et elle réitéra son geste sur le deuxième obscur. Celui ci,

ayant regarder son congénère tomber à terre, réagit avant Clary. Elle ne réussi qu'a lui entailler le bras, mais au moins, il l'avait lâché.

Elle se retourna automatiquement vers Amatis, l'arme à la main. Celle-ci écarquillés les yeux et, croisant le regard de Clary, fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça ? s'écria t'elle d'une voix forte.

Clary était sur le point de l'ignorer et de passer a l'attaque quand elle ressenti une vive douleur a la main. Elle lâcha le couteau et regarda sa paume. Il y avait une

légère trace de brûlure sur sa peau. Elle avait rougit et à certains endroits, on pouvait apercevoir certains contours de symboles inconnus, qui était dessinés sur le

manche.

Elle eu le souffle coupé quand elle fût soudain poussé contre le mur non loin d'elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Liam s'avancer vers elle, les point serré, fou de rage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui administra un coup de poing. Sa tête parti vers la gauche sous le choc et claqua une fois de plus contre le mur. Elle commençait a

voir des tâches noirs devant ses yeux. Une douleur comparable à un coup de marteau lui vrillé le crâne et elle ne sentait plus le côté droit de sa figure.

Faisant un effort pour se concentrer, elle remarqua qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et l'avait soulevé dans les airs en s'avançant vers le portail.

\- C'était divertissant, mais on a assez joués.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, Clary se débattit mais Liam était plus fort qu'elle, et le coup qu'elle avait reçu ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Le portail se rapprochait d'elle, scintillant comme une étoile. Il projetait une lumière tout autour de lui, comme une invitation.

\- Liam, s'il te plaît, tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça, dit t'elle sachant qu'il ne restait que les paroles qui pourraient la sauver, maintenant.

Il ricana.

\- Ne gaspille pas ton énergie avec ça, ça ne marche pas.

Clary ferma les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu appréciera les retrouvailles, continua t-il, tu...

\- Lâche-la, l'interrompit une voix forte, glaciale. Lâche-la ou je te réduis en bouillie.

Clary tourna la tête, et son regard s'illumina. Elle apercevait, derrière la ligne que formait Amatis et ses obscurs, ses compagnons. Jace, Simon, Alec, Isabelle, leurs

armes a la main, Magnus, des étincelles crépitant autour de lui, ainsi que Maia et Jordan changés en loup.

Liam ignora ouvertement les paroles de Jace et continua d'avancer vers le portail. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'Alec, qui avait chargé son arc, tira, et la flèche siffla

dans l'air avant d'aller se planter dans son épaule. La force de l'impact le fit basculer sur le côté, et il tomba à terre en emportant Clary avec lui.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Pendant une seconde, tout le monde était immobile, et ne faisait aucun bruit. On n'entendait que le sifflement de la flèche volant dans les

aires. Puis, la seconde d'après, tout le monde entrèrent en mouvement. Les compagnons de Clary avait essayé de la rejoindre, mais seulement Jace, Simon et Isabelle

avait réussi à passer avant que la ligne de front d'obscurs se referme.

* * *

Liam avait lâché Clary , et elle en profita pour ramper loin de lui. Elle ressenti sa main attraper sa cheville et lui envoya un coup de pied dans sa figure. Il poussa un

grognement en portant la main à son visage, le nez en sang. Clary se releva au même moment ou Jace la rejoignait. Il la serra fort dans ses bras quelques instants et

la relâcha avant qu'elle n'est pût esquissé un geste. Clary, en regardant autour d'elle, s'aperçut qu'Alec, Magnus, Maia et Jordan avaient finalement réussi à percer les

défenses des obscurs et à les rejoindre. Seulement, ils étaient maintenant tous regrouper au même endroit, encerclé de toute part. Et les obscurs étaient beaucoup

plus nombreux et devenaient difficile à repousser. Ils avançaient chaque fois un peu plus, les forçant à reculer droit vers le portail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Isabelle tout en repoussant un obscur.

\- On n'arrivera pas à les repousser. La seule manière de partir serait de prendre le portail...

Alec laissa sa phrase en suspend quand un obscur surgit derrière lui avec une épée, prêt a le frapper... Jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle enroule son fouet autour de son pied et le projette dans les airs.

\- Magnus ! Appela Simon, tu ne pourrais changer la destination du portail...

Clary n'entendit pas la suite. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, et sa vision s'obscurcit. Une rune se présenta à elle, blanche sur une surface noire, aussi nette que si elle venait de la dessiner, tandis que les paroles de Simon résonnèrent dans sa tête.

La rune disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparût, et Clary retrouva ses sens. Pourtant, une autre vision s'offrit à elle.

Clary clignât des yeux. La vision avait durait plus de quelques secondes, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

Pourtant, Clary savait que cette vision était importante, et qu'elle était liée à la rune qu'elle venait de voir...

Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de réagir. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Sans plus tarder, elle s'avança vers le portail en emportant la stèle qui était pendu à la ceinture de

Jace. Il se retourna vers elle, surpris, mais elle l'ignora.

Un léger souffle parcourit sa peau quand elle se planta devant le portail. La surface du portail était dure quand elle y appliqua la stèle, pourtant le miroitement

continuait comme si c'était en réalité de l'eau. Elle se mit à tracer les lignes constituant la rune. Mais au fur et à mesure, il devint plus dur de la tracer, comme si une

force invisible l'en empêcher. Elle ferma les yeux pour rester concentrée, en essayant d'oublier le bruit de la bataille qui se dérouler autour d'elle. "Plus qu'une ligne..."

Un immense poids qui reposait sur elle parti, et elle respira un grand coup avant de se reculer.

Le portail miroitait toujours, et, au milieu, on pouvait apercevoir la rune que Clary venait de tracer. Elle semblait briller de plus en plus, avant de se fondre dans la

surface du portail, comme on regarde un objet couler de plus en plus profondément.

\- Passez à travers le portail, lança t-elle en se retournant.

Quelque regard interrogateur fusèrent, mais Jace et Magnus les encouragea. Jace lui faisait confiance, et Magnus avait apparemment était témoin de son "moment

d'absence". Alec fût le premier à passer, étant le plus âgée. Puis Maia et Jordan suivirent, ainsi qu'Isabelle et Simon. Ils ne restèrent plus que Magnus, Jace et Clary.

Elle aperçu un petit miroitement qui les séparés des obscurs, comme une barrière magique. Elle se tourna vers Magnus, et vit une de ces mains levées.

\- Apparemment, ils ne veulent plus qu'on passe par le portail, répondît Magnus avec un petit sourire à la question muette de Clary.

En effet, les obscurs tapaient sur la barrière magique, mais cela n'avait aucun effet, comme avec les démons. Elle voyait Amatis leur crier des ordres, le visage déformé

par la rage.

\- Clary ! cria Jace.

Elle se tourna vers lui ; Il se tenait devant le portail, la main tendue vers elle. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, mais secoua la tête.

\- Je devrais être la dernière à passer ce portail, déclara t'elle.

Jace roula des yeux, mais continua à tendre son bras.

\- Je ne...

Un sifflement retenti, et Clary aperçu une épée volait tout droit dans la direction de Jace. Avant qu'il ne bouge, Magnus bougea sa main, et un souffle de vent frappa

Jace. Il chancela et tomba droit dans le portail, avant de disparaitre.

L'épée transperça le portail, et passa à travers comme si c'était un vulgaire bout de papier.

\- Dépêche-toi, cria Magnus, le portail ne va pas rester ouvert longtemps, et je ne peut pas tenir éternellement...

Déjà la barrière magique commençait à rétrécir, et Magnus avait tendu ses deux bras pour donner plus de magie, mais ses bras tremblés.

Elle s'avança vers le portail, qui commencer à rapetisser, mais hésita.

\- Magnus, je...

Il souffla, fit un mouvement imperceptible de la main, et Clary ressenti un courant d'air la faire basculer vers le portail.

La voyant disparaître, Magnus se précipita à son tour vers le portail... et arriva au moment où il disparaissait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben voyons, quelle chance !

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui rester, il claqua des doigts et disparut au même moment où plusieurs obscurs se jetaient à l'endroit où il se tenait quelque instant plus tôt.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ?** ** ** **N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis,**** s** **i il y a des choses que vous aimez, d'autres moins, si mon style d'écriture vous gène ou si vous voulez que je change quelque chose car ce sont vos commentaires et avis qui m'aident à écrire la suite.**


End file.
